camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DemigodGirl36
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Alice Brandon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 21:47, 30 November 2012 To one of my best friends Sorry About James, you have to turn him into a 'crEATED" spirit and not "transformed" sorry about this error. I didnt really know you cant allow death spirits to be transformed. So sorry. Please forgive me :( image for Alice The image for alice was voted as too recognisable and has been deleted, sorry xmas For xmas I levelled you up early Quest Can I join your quest? Here's the list of choices: *Audie Clarke (Hebe) *Koji Izama (Athena) *Carver Denton (Lyssa) Hope you consider. Danke! :D I pick Koji for this quest here is the info for the quest:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Quest_for_The_Lost_Squadron Presently, it hasn't been approved but i believe it will be soon. :) best regards -God36 Do you mind considering my character to join your quest, too? His name's Theodore Reidd and he's a child of Themis. Thank you. (^_^) SpellThorn65 (talk) 04:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Thorn but Theodore doesn't seem right for this quest so i am going to have to say no to him sorry best regards- God36 That's okay. Thanks for considering him anyway. (^_^) SpellThorn65 (talk) 13:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) James the history still says death nymph, just fyi, also, just curious, but if you log in with god36, why do you have the talk page redirect to this? I will change it thank you for bring this to my attention. Wiki never fully finished the changes to my username so half of my talk page and profile say DemigodGirl36 but when i post something or log in it is God36 best regards P.S. could you check my quest forum:http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Quest_for_The_Lost_Squadron best regards again - User:God36 Hey Hi 36 :) I posted on Kylie. Just thought I'd inform you since my internet's not allowing me to go to chat. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 17:15,31/12/2012 Quest hey I'm replying to the comment you left on my talk page :) : Sorry I went away for a few days but I'm back now and should be on at least for an hour everyday :) There's nothing to fear but fear itself Audrey Campbell 20:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yes I have posted but I can tell you on chat beacose it says you are not there Posted on our battle rp, sorry I can't get on chat right now. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Deep Forest I've posted on the deep forest :) Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:35,5/1/2013 You are truly and epic person aswell, and no matter what hydro's says a great fighter too. We have become great friends and I really appreciate you being there for me -Astrid ^__^ Hey what's up is your computer okay.... are you okay?RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Coop Umposted on him and come back on chat? Hermione Fleur (talk) 23:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come back!! Hermione Fleur (talk) 21:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Come back! Hermione Fleur (talk) 00:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Wings gave you Macee Pentecost and I have her twin sister, Clare. Wanna RP them? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 09:06, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) I miss her too :( LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 13:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat and Ideas Sorry my laptop is acting finny but here are my ideas so far Girl1:Cynthia Jefferson http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100211184428/secretlife/images/c/c1/MeganPark.jpg Girl2: Jessica Jefferson http://img23.fansshare.com/photos/isabellefuhrman/full-isabelle-fuhrman-1536116431.jpg God Parent choices: Zeus, Notus, Aeolus Mortal Parent: Emilia Jefferson Birthday: December 30th, 1996 Age: 16 How they met: Emilia was the girl next door type; she was pretty, polite, but still strong headed. She grew up going to an all girls catholic school, so when she went to college she didn’t hold anything back, especially at parties. Just cheakiing something Okkay dont worry just cheaking my sig! (talk) 02:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Kylie jenner more pics http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kylie%20jenner RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come back on! I love vampires (talk) 23:23, January 24, 2013 (UTC) It says that you are not in the chat Chat Come back on! If your having trouble iris message me! I love vampires (talk) 00:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Carter Shole Posted back in Liz Chase :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC)) Chat Come back I love vampires (talk) 21:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Your chat isn't working again [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 22:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Refresh chat it messed up [[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link''']] 23:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC)